The favorable effects of the massage of the scalp are well known. They increase the growth of hairs or avoid their falling down. Furthermore the massage of the scalp causes a relaxation, a wealthy sensation and enables one to efficiently act against stress.
Different scalp massaging apparatuses are complicated to manufacture or difficult to use.
The document WO 88/01500 describes a scalp massager comprising a strap along which massaging blocs can slide. Each massaging bloc comprises a vibration generator transmitting vibrations to a supple wall intended to be in contact with the scalp. By modifying the position of the strap with respect to the head of the user and of the massaging blocs along the strap one obtains a massage of the totality of the scalp. Such a device is inadequate since it requires a plurality of complex massaging bodies comprising a vibration generator, and is of a long and fastidious use since it is necessary to displace this strap as well as the bloc successively a very great number of times to obtain a complete massage.
The document CH 663.537 describes a scalp massager comprising a helmet constituted by an outside envelope and an inside envelope which are displaceable the one with respect to the other and under the action of driving means. The internal envelope is provided with fingers pneumatically applied against the scalp of the user causing a massage of it, or of certain points of this scalp, when they are driven into the movements of the internal envelope, the external envelope of the helmet being fixed on the head of the user. This apparatus is complicated to manufacture and above all to use since it is necessary, in view of the fact that the outside envelope of the helmet is fixed to a support, for the user to keep his head in a determined position during all the time of the massage.
The document CH 557.679 describes a scalp massager comprising a helmet intended to be fixed on the head of the user to a frontal strap. This helmet is provided with a plurality of fingers applied against the scalp of the user and driven by a driving system into opposed movements. Here also the number of fingers and their driving render the apparatus complex and only a restricted number points of the scalp can undergo the massage.